Love Life Story
by EiraFrost
Summary: Join Elsa and one of her favorite student travel through time to nine years ago when her Love Life Story began.
1. Introduction

Hello!

Well, I've been working on this since.. I don't know. I guess I just give it a shot.

 _ **Remember, these characters aren't mine.**_

* * *

Elsa was packing her things into her purse until she saw a shadow lurking in front her class door. Became alert, but still in her calm state she decided to grab the first pointed thing she saw, her trusted pencil-she couldn't think anything else-. She calmly continued to pack her things. Her braid fell on her left shoulder as she tried to grab her fallen pen. And once again, she saw a glimpse of eyes on her door. The students was already gone hours ago since today the class dismissed earlier. Or maybe some of them stayed? It was still the lunch time.

She couldn't keep her curiosity longer. It's already too late for the students to play prank on her, they must be headed straight to their home-or hung out with their friends- after they heard the last bell of the day. With her pencil still on her grip, she started to walk toward the closed door. Her high heels clicked as she tried her best to walk as casually as possible. Being a teacher in high school teach her one or two.

She checked the door frame and the ventilation above it. Nothing suspicious made to her gaze as she finally continued to walk toward the door. She could remember Mr. Aster-the history teacher- expression when a bucket of water dropped graciously to him after he opened the belated pranked door. Elsa didn't want to be at the same fate as him, or like Mrs. Helda when she got flour all over her. As a new teacher, she was a soft spot for the pranks high school pupil made, but lucky for her, she didn't fall to their beginner pranks because she knew who would do better than them. So she didn't plan to break her record of prank-clean.

In cautious, she turned the doorknob slowly…just to found one of her pupil as shocked as she was. The pupil wide eyes became normal again as she tried to compose herself in front of her favorite teacher. Elsa smiled at the pupil and opened the door wider so she could enter the room.

The pupil sat on the chair right in front of her teacher's desk. Her face turned down as Elsa walked toward her. Elsa remembered her very well. With the pupil's red locks of wavy hair and light freckles of her face, the pupil reminded her so much about her own beloved sister, so it was hard to not recognize and remember her on Elsa's mind.

Elsa just smiled and sat on the chair beside the pupil's. She could hear her nervous breath. What was she doing here on the school?

"Hey." Elsa said softly to the girl beside her. She knew the feeling of being a student. She had through that phase and became the teacher itself. So she tried her best to keep this poor girl as comfortable as she could be.

The girl let out a small smile toward Elsa and rub her knuckles nervously.

"What are you doing here Amora(AN: I love that name)?" Elsa asked softly to the girl beside her. Amora was one of her brightest pupil. Well, in her subject of course, English. Elsa knew this girl pretty much as the result of their private meeting-don't get it wrong- for Amora's consolation about her teenage life. Elsa always loved to help this girl. But Amora never came to her in such spontaneous way like this, she usually made an appointment first to Elsa because she knew how busy being a teacher is. Despite the fact that Elsa didn't mind when she barge in like this at all. Elsa was glad to help her pupils. She tried to play the favorite teacher part.

"I…want to ask you some question." Amora say timidly to Elsa. With understatement Elsa nod slowly and gave her the most warm smile she could give.

"You could ask me thousands question Amora." Elsa's trick worked. Amora finally had her courage to see Elsa's shining blue eyes for the first time since she came into this room. Elsa smiled gladly.

"I…need some inspiration for my assignment." Elsa's brows went up. She could hardly believe what the girl just said. But she decided to just play along.

"What assignment that put you into this kind of burden and made you come to me?"

"I..Um…history?" Elsa tried to hide her giggle at Amora's nervousness while she played with the pencil she previously held for some defense tactic.

"How may I assist you dear?" Elsa said motherly. The girl in front of her took a deep breath before she made her way to face her. And Elsa swore, she could see a tint pink blush on the girl's cheek. This has become more interesting for Elsa.

"Could you tell me about your love life?" Amora said timidly before she moved her gaze back to her white knuckles. Elsa smiled as she realized where this was going. She was sure that Mr. Aster wouldn't give his student an assignment about love, but she kept play along. Maybe this girl was too shy to reveal her true intention to come to her.

"Well, I don't know how could my love life relate to your history assignment, but I will tell you a part of my love life." Amora smile spreaded across her face after she heard Elsa's answer. And right then Elsa cleared her throat and started to tell her love life story.

"It began with a hard bump. Literally." Elsa smiled as the picture of her past clearly visible on her mind like it was just memory from yesterday, not from 9 years ago.

"Come on Els!" Elsa could hear a cheerful voice called her. She finally did her braid well and after glancing to the mirror for the last time feeling sastified she grab her bag and went out of her comfortable room. And out of the blue her sister came out.

"Aaaahh!" Elsa shrieked as Anna giggled at her sister. Elsa made a pout and straightened herself, "Ha-ha-ha very funny sis." She said while she began to walk down the stairs, leaving her still giggling sister behind.

"Someone woke on the wrong side of bed I guess?"

"Just shut up."

"Wow, okay miss grumpy in the morning." Anna said as she hold both of her hands in the air. She smiled wickedly at her walking sister. And through that smile, you could tell she never meant kindness.

Little did Elsa know about her beloved sister wicked mind. Out of the blue, she felt added weight on her back. She stumbled forward, but luckily she didn't fall flat on the floor since she was already on the last stair. She looked behind her just to see pigtails twirling on her back. Anna jumped on her back to a surprise piggy ride which almost killed them both.

"Anna!" Elsa tried her best to keep her balance as her own sister tried to lose their balance with her hands on the air, imitating an airplane. A wobbly airplane as it seemed.

"Girls! Cut out you games and get ready! The bus will arrive soon!" They heard a familiar voice from the kitchen. Anna finally got down from Elsa and ran to the kitchen before her older sister could kill her in instant.

Hair ruffled, clothes crumpled, legs hurt like hell. What a great way to start the day for Elsa. She felt like she was holding an elephant on her back-now Anna said she had diet-. Instead of running to the kitchen like her younger sister and have her revenge, Elsa decided to go to the nearest bathroom and fix herself in front of the mirror. Lucky for Anna her braid wasn't as dissolved as she thought. Just a few wild strands that found its way out. With a little pat and brush, Elsa finally fixed her braid without ruining it more than before. She walked out from the bathroom and was greeted by a sweet smell of pancake from the kitchen, which she followed as soon as she smelled it.

"Hey grumpy head." Anna teased while she bit her own portion of pancake, which were four layers of super wide chocolate pancakes. Sometimes Elsa wondered how her little sister stomach could hold that much of appetite. While she herself, prefer a simple two layers of pancakes with maple syrup and blueberries, just like she usually ate.

"Good morning mom." Elsa decided to ignore her sister and focus at the woman who was giving her pancakes to her. She got a warm smile from the old woman who had fair resemblance with two of her daughters.

"Morning dear, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I got few hours of sleep to carry on."

Anna chocked on her pancake and reached for water in panic, while Elsa just giggled at her sister torment. She found it delightful how the world works.

"Be careful dear, eat slowly." Their mother reminded Anna of slow eating. Anna gulped her water and nod franticly.

"Good morning." A low voice came from the hall, indicating a male was walking toward the kitchen.

"Good morning dad!" Anna beamed with her pancake still on her mouth. While Elsa just smiled warmly at the old man on the door frame and greeted him with a soft good morning greeting.

"Good morning hon." Her mother said to the old man as she put his plate which contained chocolate pancakes but not as wider and as taller as Anna's. A cup of coffee accompanied the plate. A kiss came to the old man's cheek.

"Anna, chew before you talk." The old man lectured the beaming teenage girl across the table.

"I just can't help it! I'm so excited today!" Anna said again with her mouth full, so her words only came out muffled. Her dad and mom smiled warmly to their youngest child. They always loved her fire spirit and never ending confidence.

"And what about you Elsa?" Their mom asked Elsa with hope in her eyes across the table. She always knew that her oldest daughter wasn't the cheerful and confident type like her sister. She was worried for her, new place, new friends. And she knew Elsa didn't socialize as much as her sister did.

"I'm just…nervous I think." Elsa said while she grabbed another bite from her pancakes. She could feel her mother smiled at her even though she didn't see her with her face down toward her syrup coated pancakes.

"New school, new friends, strangers." She continued rambling to her pancakes.

"I know it's hard, but you probably would find it easier if you open yourself sweetheart." Elsa knew her mom would say this to her. She inhaled a deep breath before she gave her mother the most reassuring smile she could make. Maybe she would open herself, maybe she wouldn't.

'You're beautiful Elsa, I'm sure you could find new friends in no time." Her dad added to boost her confidence, which made her put more effort to her reassuring smile for both of her parents.

"Yeah, and the boys will be over their heels at you." Anna lightened the room with her joke. They laughed at her silly comment. Even Elsa was giggling. The laugh didn't last long as they continued their breakfast.

"And if those teenage boys bother you, I will be there to punch their souls out of their body." Her father added his own joke to made Elsa giggled once again. The little family continued their breakfast in a blissful morning.

"Thank you." Elsa said to the old lady behind the desk. She smiled and guided her legs outside the administration room. The Dreaney(DreamDisney) High wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She found quite comfortable for the first time she arrived. With the wide courtyard, complete facilities, and other things, she could say the school wasn't as bad as she expected.

She got a locker near her sister. While Anna got number 821, Elsa got 921, which means that they only got separated by the hall between them. Elsa entered her combination after she saw Anna in front of her own locker. They glanced at each other, gave each other a smile, and then Elsa's view got blocked with her own locker's door as she turned her head around. She put her things inside, and gathered the materials for her first class, which is English.

"Hei! I never saw you before, you must be the new girl!" A girl with pixie short brown hair greeted Elsa with her smile and wide eyes while she lend out her hand. Elsa took her hand and smiled as polite as she could, since she didn't find the comfort to be near strangers.

"I'm Rapunzel! You could call me punzie if you prefer to." There was a sickening pause between them after their hands separated.

"So..what's yours?" Elsa was dumbfounded to see the girl still in front of her.

"Um..I'm sorry what?"

"Your name?" The girl kept her smile as wide as before. Elsa blinked, she felt her own cheek flushed in shame. How stupid was she? Very stupid to be truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Elsa."

"Elsa, that's a pretty name! I look forward to be friends with you Elsa." Rapunzel smiled at her for the last time before she opened her own locker, which was beside Elsa's. Standing there like a statue, Elsa just couldn't believe what just happened. Maybe her brain was still sleepy from the quick sleep she got after worrying about today, her first day at her new school.

But the fact was completely the opposite of her expectation. The people here were friendlier then she thought. As for the evidence, she just met a girl that she wasn't doubt-Elsa knew this because the people kept staring at her while she talked to her- was one of the popular girl on the school greeted her in such kind way. That's when she finally let herself breathe loose.

She heard a closing sound of locker beside her which was followed by a bubbly voice, "So, Elsa, what is your first class? Maybe I could show you the class." Rapunzel said while she held her bag strip tightly, still with the wide enchanting eyes and warm smile. Elsa couldn't help but to feel warm inside and without her knowing, her own lips curved into a genuine smile. Her first friend.

"It's English." She said shyly as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Rapunzel face lit up immediately after she heard Elsa's answer and quickly grabbed Elsa's hand, dragging her across the hall way, "Mine too! Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry!" Rapunzel sang through the hall, while Elsa looked back at her sister who was giving her thumbs up and mouthed good luck. Elsa found herself couldn't contain her happiness any longer and giggled as she let herself follow Rapunzel lead through the crowded hall.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story!**

Constructive reviews are always welcomed.


	2. Jack Frost is more than a myth

Greetings.

...Just...let's continue to the story.

 ** _Reminder : Jack Frost and Elsa is just a fiction character I borrowed._**

* * *

 **2.**

"You're…a lesbian?" Amora asked Elsa shyly as she diverted her gaze to her knuckles again. Elsa's eyes widened as she heard that question. Well, Amora asked for her love story and here she gave about her first female friend. It was right if Amora thought like that.

"Are you? Because I'm certainly not." Elsa giggled at the girl who muttered ew, ew and other rambles about how disgusting the thought was. The girl shuddered at her chair while she covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, do you still want me to continue?" Elsa asked the girl and got a face for an answer. The girl uncovered her face immediately, revealed the turquoise orbs that shine shamed the sun. And for once again, the girl diverted her gaze to Elsa's sapphire one with curiosity. The girl positioned herself and supported her head with both of her arms.

"Okay, maybe we better skipped to the bumping part where it all started, shall we?"

"We shall." The girl answered with exciment. And once again, they went to the vortex of words to the past.

"Elsa!" Someone called from a far. Elsa moved her gaze to her left only to see empty space, feeling tricked she moved her gaze to her right just to find a smiling love sick girl. She screamed in reflex. How many times she screamed today for god sake.

"Aaah!" Her stuff fell to the ground. She could hear her English textbook fell with a loud thud which made the hall silent for a second. Her cheeks flushed immediately, making her looked like a walking human with tomato as it head.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Elsa could her someone apologizing before her before the person bent to take her book from the floor. Elsa didn't know what to do.

"Here," The person, which was Rapunzel gave her the heavy textbook. Elsa grabbed it shyly and finally put it inside her locker. She tried to hide her blush with the binder on her arms. This wasn't the one she expected.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Rapunzel said with worry in her eyes, Elsa didn't know what to do so she just shrugged.

"It's…It's fine."

"Hey, what's you next class?"

"I think it's…Chemistry?"

"Who knew we had chemistry together?!"

"I was surprised as well." Elsa said with a smile to the giddy girl beside her before she put all her belongings into her locker.

"Hey, I never knew you're interested in English Els," Rapunzel tried to keep the conversation goes as she also put her belongings into her own locker.

"I just found it simply intriguing," Elsa closed her locker and put a wild strand of her platinum blond hair back to its place.

"You are obsessed with writing!" Rapunzel stated the fact Elsa couldn't deny. So, instead of staying longer and answering the questions that would come-she didn't mean to be rude- she decided maybe it's time to walk to her next class.

Her feet guided her to the corner of the hall, which leaded to the chemistry lab. Elsa was lucky enough that the hall wasn't too crowded so she could walk easily and comfortably through the hall. Until she turned swiftly just to be bumped into someone, hard.

It all happened in slow motion, well, in Elsa's mind of course. She could feel the impact surge through her body and closed her eyes to prepare herself for the worst scenario, but it never came.

Out of the blue two strong hands hold her body from falling to the floor. Curiosity took over her and made her opened her eyes. She quickly regret the decision when she felt her body fainting. Cobalt…

Two cobalt orbs were unmoving, stunned as her sapphire one. It kept staring at Elsa's. It body moved, but they sight never quiver. Elsa was pulled up slowly by the unknown arms. She tried to move, but even breathing seemed so hard to do. Her knees wanted to give in to be fallen again to those two arms, but the reality seeped back in. And she forced herself to stand. And yet, the stranger didn't let her go.

"Elsa!" A shout made her realized that she was holding the strong arms, she began to ramble and panic began to rush in. Her sight travelled to her hands and she swore she regret that. She already missed those enchanting cold eyes.

"Um..uh..I…" She let the arms go slowly, very slowly. A blush came to adore her porcelain face, still looking to her already free hands, trying to remember the details of the arms that had saved her. Blue fabric covered the arm. She tried to guess the layers of skin that it covered, maybe it's sweet brown? Pale white?

"Jack! What on the sun were you doing!?" Elsa could her Rapunzel shoes moved toward her. And damn, the arms still holding her, curse her heart for didn't mind it any at all, not even a little bit.

'Jack' glanced at worried Rapunzel, finally release Elsa from his 'embrace' and stepped back. But he quickly averted his gaze back to her, "I'm saving this damsel in distress." Elsa sure looked like a tomato right there and then.

"What are you talking about? Oh my god Els are you okay?" Rapunzel began to pester blushing Elsa, which made her try to compose herself failed with a double F. Feeling uncomfortable, she just tuck a strand of her hair to the back of her ears and covered her face with her binder. The funny thing was, her binder was on the floor.

"Sorry." She said it almost instantly before she crouched to get all of her fallen belongings. Only to be surprised by a pale hand that accidently touched hers. The nails were recently cut, the fingers were long, and it was the twice size of her own. She glanced up, blue fabric.

And she lost the ability to breath for a moment after she finally saw HIS face wholly. Everything was…unexplainable. Her heart raced behind her ribs. Shivers ran up and down to her spine. And the butterflies started to flying loops and laps inside her stomach. The hand continued its way to her binder, while her own hand still frozen. Well, all of her body was frozen actually.

She stood up mindlessly, her mind still frozen as they tried to process what just happened. A boy, a cute one undeniably, bumped into her. He caught her in his arms. Rapunzel came. He helped her to pick all of her things from the floor. They hands accidently touched. And now she was frozen still.

"Here." The boy said casually like nothing happened before. Despite the fact that Elsa was frozen still, the boy kept his compose and waited for Elsa, who finally realized and blushed as she took all of her things from him.

"Sorry," was all that she could muster between the embarrassment and anxiety.

"My bad," The boy shurgged and smiled coolly toward Elsa, which she swore made her heart leapt. "The name's Jack by the way."

"Elsa. Elsa Arenzel,"

"Well, nice to meet you, Ms. Arenzel," With that the boy left Elsa staring at the empty space where he stood before.

"I see you've met the famous Jack Frost." Rapunzel finally walked closer to Elsa. She even forgot that the brunette was here all the time.

"Jack… Frost," And she realized Jack Frost was more than a myth.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading my story.**_

 _ **Farwell!**_


End file.
